Dark Skies
by SamanthaMeloes
Summary: ::Dark skies don't shine,they hide the light from your eyes::Life before the infamous BBI event was long gone.Over the course of 10 years people had changed and for some,days were never happy or bright.For them,the sky never seemed to show.Third of series
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Skies**

A man, who was about 30, held a boy, who looked to be around 18, close to him and ran in the nearest ally. Ducking behind a dumpster he clutched the boy's head to his chest and waited for the sound of stomping feet and yells to pass. The rain made it unbearably cold and the man shivered. The boy felt it and shut his eyes. He had disappointed his Master.

When the ruckus had vanished and left only the pelting rain he pulled the boy away to look at his blank gold. "…" The younger sank lower and put his head down to where he was face to face with the other's stomach. "I'm sorry Master! I'm sorry!"

He sighed. He moved the boy up so he was in his lap. The boy was so small that he fit easily in the other's lap, his head went under the other's chin and the man's arms held him close. They looked like a batch of black and gold. There was no doubt for them, and they could never hate the other. Because one was the other and the other was one, they were the same though different and they were one.

"Oh my god!"

Both boys looked to the entrance of the ally to see a red haired woman staring at them with horror. "It's true! It was all true! Monsters!" The younger felt the elder flinch and grew angry. He clung to the elder tightly as he watched younger took a good look at her. Red short hair, green eyes, freckles. He'd remember her.

The boy moved into the warmth of the other and held him. Master would be okay. Master wouldn't have to be hurt again.

The woman couldn't find anyone in the rain but continued to search. She didn't think those monsters really roamed Central! She had to tell someone! She ran down the streets but no one was out at such a time. "Dammit.." Behind her she heard foot steps and turned around to see no one. She shook her head. It was her imagination.

She continued walking but then she heard a noise from an ally by her. She was a curious woman and slowly walked to it to see what it was. She didn't see anything and turned to leave and saw-

"Hello. I am Pride."

The Elder man from before sat on old sheets of a small wooden cabin. Even miles away from the city he heard the horrific scream he had expected to hear. And he cried.

**_(Dark Skies Don't Shine)_**

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, this is just a prolouge for the third installment of my BBI series. If you went read this for fun i suggest you go read the other two stories first before you continue this. And there isn't much to say right now but i want to explain the title. I was stuck when I was writing this story so I had been brainstorming like crazy. And then in December or anuary, can't remember which one, we had an assignment in my english class to write a poem. Well on the top of my head i wrote one (I am a total poem adict) called "Dark Skies" and then a week later i realized how well that would go with this whole series. The poem starts here and more is put with each chapter until the last one where i will put the whole poem. I would write it all at once but the whole plot goes by the poem. Anyway, review if you like.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Skies**

Dark gold eyes peeked curiously through doors. Where was Master? He hadn't seen him in while and Pride was scared, though uncharaistic it was. Pride walked through the endless halls, boots hitting the hard floor was the only thing heard. "Master? Master? Where are you?"

Pride began to panic. What if his Master was hurt? What if _they_ took him? Oh no! What if he really was taken? What would he do? Pride's feet slowed and he wobbled to the wall, tears already falling. His hands closed into fist of frustration and he slumped down to the ground, knees going to his chest.

Blank gold eyes began to take on a shade of honey, glazed with tears, as Pride cried into his black sleeve. "Master, Master, Master!" Pride continued his weak ranting, body shaking with sobs. "Pride!" Pride sniffed and looked up to see worried gold eyes. Two hands pulled the crying homunculus close as Pride wiped away his tears.

"Master! Where were you!" Ed sighed and pet Pride's loose gold locks. "I was just outside for awhile. You shouldn't overreact so much…" Tears began to fall again. "I'm sorry! I'm scared to be here by myself! Don't leave…" The elder held the other close. "I'm not going to leave you Pride. Now, why don't you stop crying. I'm hungry and would like to eat." Pride nodded and almost immediately stopped crying before standing up.

When he was up and standing Ed fixed Pride's loose coat so it didn't drop to the floor. Pride still insisted on wearing the skort and crop top, saying that he liked being able to move better in it. Ed had argued that it was annoying and he didn't think Pride should be revealing so much and that it was too much like Envy. In the end Pride won but at the last minute he felt bad and had Ed make him a loose black coat that was way too big for him.

Ed finished fixing Pride's coat and guided the younger through the halls to the dining room. Pride himself didn't actually eat anything, but having the supplies for food was necessary since Ed was not a homunculus and still needed to have the nutrients. Ed had Pride sit down at the table while he fixed himself something. Pride fidgeted in his seat.

He felt uncomfortable when Ed wasn't with him. though he was a good 10 years old, Pride wasn't used to, well, existing. He seemed to stand out when it came to anything or anyone. Normal beings didn't have immortality, normal beings needed nutrients, normal beings couldn't crush a rock in their hand like he was grasping air, normal beings didn't have mood swings on a daily basis. Normal beings didn't have a thirst for pain.

Ed walked back in with a bowl of soup and sat down in a chair next to Pride, who stopped fidgeting the second he walked in. Pride stared at the watery substance. How did he eat it? It looked so thin, not very appealing. When Ed finished and made Pride go to his room he paced. Pride had never liked sitting still unless Ed was with him. He didn't like being left alone in the dark, not when there was so much out there to _get_. It would only be once, he'd say to himself. One time wouldn't be so bad, but he had to obey his master.

But the thing was, his thirst for _it _was stronger than his Master.

He was soon walking through a familiar city. The sky was dark, clouds gray. As he walked he heard laughter, something foreign to him. He followed it, not long after finding a small town house. Though it was almost night he could see smiling faces, another thing that he barely saw. He walked closer and watched from the shadows, quickly blending in with them. He watched them laugh and talk and eat, and felt jealous. What was that? Why didn't he have that?

Pride's eyes darkened. Envy was a disgusting sin to have, it was shameful to be jealous of something as revolting as 'family'. What better way to clean him of the sin then to get rid of what he desired? He used the shadows as a disguise, an invisible hand sneaking away and shutting down the houses power. No one noticed since it was night, but the family inside quickly reacted. Pride listened to them speak.

"_Mommy, why did the lights go off?"_

"_I don't know sweetheart. Honey, what's wrong with the lights?"_

Sweetheart? Honey? Why would they call each other such repulsive names? Pride heard a door opening and saw a man walk into the now drizzling sky. A father? Pride didn't have memory of having a 'father', but oh how he wanted one! He wondered if his Master could be like that, a father.

Pride quickly dismissed the thought, he was nothing but a tool, his whole existence was a nuisance. The man was making his way to the side of the house, right where Pride was hiding. "Dammit, just what I needed." Pride stayed silent as the man walked around the house. Pride followed. What better way to destroy a family then to kill a member?

The man was in his late 30s, with short blond hair and a matching rugged chin of hair. Pride cringed at the scent of cigarette smoke and frowned. How disgusting, humans had so many things that Pride wanted, yet they destroyed them as if it was nothing. Pride watched the man mess with the breaker, flashlight the only thing shining in the night.

Pride watched him a while longer, considering his options, but in the end his conclusion was simple. This man would die tonight. Pride was well hidden and quiet as he stood up, his coat clung to him in the rain, hiding his red markings from view. Pride stepped out from the shadows and walked towards the man. He was only a few feet away when the man noticed him and turned around.

Pride smiled innocently at him, knowing a quick death would be no accomplishment. The man gaped. "Chief? Is that you?" Pride became confused, head cocking to the side. The man took a step closer. "Ed, it's me! Jean Havoc? Ed where have you been, what happened to you?" Pride became worried. Who was this man? Who was he talking about? He certainly didn't know anyone named 'Ed'.

As the man came closer Pride jumped back getting a good 10 feet away. The man stopped and looked at Pride with concern. Concern? Why would this person show him such feeling? He should be concerned for his life not Pride! "Ed? Are you okay? Listen I know you haven't seen me in a long time but we were so worried about you-" Jean was cut off as Pride summoned out his scythe, the cool metal of the blade reaching to barley touch the elder's chest.

Pride glared hatefully at Jean as the latter stared on in realization and fear. "My name is Pride! I am 7th deadly sin, that of which is committed the most! I am in the shadows and I kill with no reason other than to give me PRIDE! I don't know you, and I don't wish too know any human! I live for my Master an no other reason than that! Tonight is the night you die, and the only concern to be shown is for your life!" Pride's voice held the same husk as Ed's and his teeth bared, showing sharp canines. The whisper had been fierce though quiet. There was no need to kill more than necessary.

Jean looked scared for a moment, but then he frowned, eyes showing nothing but life and life alone. There was nothing in Pride's eyes. Nothing that was Edward, but... "Then kill me. I know your in there, I know your Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, the same stubborn brat who loves his brother. Kill me, but soon you'll realize just what you did, and who's life you ruined because of want." Pride glared and readied himself, scythe rising. Jean looked Pride in the eyes, ready for what was to come.

As the scythe stroke downward Pride could hear the man's last words.

"Forgive me General Mustang, I have failed you."

Riza Hawkeye dropped the phone, her shaking hands too weak to keep grip. Her usually calm expression had changed into horror as a soft sob escaped her lips. After a moment of hasty thought she picked up the phone, hung it up, and dialed another number and holding it to her ear. "General Mustang." Riza sobbed once more when she heard the familiar deep voice. "Riza? What's wrong!" Roy knew that if Riza was sobbing then something bad must have happened. "Roy, oh my god Roy. Rebecca called. She-she said that..that.." Roy encouraged Riza to continue. He felt like someone had dropped a ton on his stomach.

"Riza, tell me what happened. What did she say?" Riza sniffed and spoke so quietly that Roy had to strain to hear her. "Colonel Jean Havoc was murdered earlier tonight…Roy….he's gone too now."

**(It hides the light from your eyes)**

* * *

><p>AN: Im sorry this took so long, it seems like i can never write this unless it's raining and it hasn't rained much. Luckily, its supposed to rain all week so i should be able to update faster this time. Once again, i'm sorry.<p>

**Healer-** Thanks, i suppose it is a catchy title. You'll see what happened soo enough;)

**Chibi-chan-** Yeah my internets been bitchy too xD the whole month of May i hardly had any internet, though sometimes i got lucky.

I accept both anyomous votes.


	3. AU

AN  
>Sorry but this isn't an update. I won't be able to update and haven't been able to update because my computer is busted. I'm hoping to get a new one soon so don't worry. This AN was to ask y'all something. I think that this story would benefit more if I redo it, it'll be totally different from the one that is currently here. I want to know if that is okay with you all, and I really have some good new ideas for this, a summer unable to write and just brain storm really helps a writer. If any of you want to know, the second I get a laptop I'll really get into my writing. I'll get rid of those few stories that I am stuck on and I'll be updating more regularly. I am hoping that I'll only have to focus on 'Let Your Grandpa Tell You A Story' and this. Once again I'm very sorry for the wait.<p>

~RenofAmestris


End file.
